


苦清气息

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525
Kudos: 25





	苦清气息

西野去学校接侄女回家，放学时期幼儿园外的街道人满为患，西野眯起眼睛专心辨认哪位是西野家人，但始终失败，最终还是戴着小黄帽的西野真纪本人站在西野面前冲她摆手，她才把人给认出来。  
“今天听同学说便利店有新出的限定大福，超——级好吃。”西野真纪钻上车之后絮絮叨叨，和自始至终一言不发的西野形成鲜明对比。但西野真纪对此不以为意，小朋友天生拥有辨别恶意的能力，她知道自己的姑姑只是不爱讲话，并不是不爱自己，所以她一边摆弄自己的领结，一边继续说下去:“给我500日元，我要买零食。”  
西野将车停在路边，从操作台上拿起一枚硬币，放到真纪的掌心，又顺手拉正她的领结，然后看着真纪一蹦一跳地穿过人群，走进便利店。

有人用指节敲西野的车窗，频率听起来很没有耐心。西野将车窗摇下，从衣着上辨认出对方是便利店店员。  
店员看起来有些生气，他说，请问您记不记得自己还有一个侄女？  
西野这才反应过来，真纪确实是去太久了。

事情其实并不复杂——限定版的大福数量稀少，真纪和一个男生同时看中最后一个，争执了起来。他们这个年纪的男孩子是比女孩子还要任性的，对方眼见抢不过真纪，为了食物着急起来，朝着真纪打了一拳，被真纪轻松闪过，顺便用力踢了小腿。  
然后那个男孩子就开始大哭。  
搞清楚来龙去脉的西野忍不住笑，她蹲下去，将双手搭在真纪的肩膀上，认真看着真纪。真纪一张小脸涨得通红。  
西野说，干得漂亮。  
此言一出，对方家长义愤填膺，指责西野不是合格的家长，西野无所谓，带真纪去结账。  
不依不饶的家长仍旧不服，高声对一旁被叫过来的警察宣布，她的孩子很有可能被踢骨折，需要西野陪同去医院做个检查。  
西野不再理睬对方，随着队伍的推进朝前移动，真纪很乖地站在她身侧，一手扯着西野衣摆，一手拿着自己的战利品。  
对方见状更加愤怒，干脆停在原地不动以示威胁，导致后面的一些客人被堵在购物区，没有办法走出来。

“你好，请问可以耽误你一点时间吗？”一个声音突兀地响起来，真纪用力拽了两下西野的衣摆，提醒西野这人是在对她讲话。  
是刚刚那个警察，大概是负责这附近的片警。是冷脸的时候很漂亮的那类人，似乎是难掩心里的怒意，对那个无理取闹的家长也好，对毫不配合的西野也好。  
没来由地，西野将原先想说的那句“不可以”咽了回去，带着真纪从队伍里走出来。  
“姓名？”见西野还算配合，警察打开笔记本开始推进工作。  
“西野七濑。”西野如实作答，看着警察拿笔在本子上写：“你呢？”  
“什么？”似乎是没有想到自己会被反问，警察抬起眼睛。  
“你的姓名？”  
“神经病啊。”对方翻了个漂亮的白眼，扭头对仍旧喋喋不休的家长发话：“安静一点，我登记完她的信息再来登记你的，然后我们才能解决问题，把你的孩子送去医院检查或者——”  
“没有必要送医。”西野面对这位警察时没来由地话多，她蹲下去，捋起男孩子的裤脚，小腿上面有一块红红的伤痕，西野真纪下脚不轻。  
西野放下男孩子的裤脚：“只是踢到骨头所以会特别痛而已，没有骨裂也没有骨折，回去涂些膏药，明天会起淤青，半个月就会下去。”  
“我凭什么信你的。”男孩子的妈妈摆出很标准的不配合态度。  
“因为我解剖过很多骨裂实例，也有一些实战经验，知道如果真的有，会是什么症状。”西野皮笑肉不笑地伸出手：“我是UDI法医，负责解剖。”  
对方当然没有握她的手，倒不如说，西野今天比较倒霉，在一个小时里被两个人说了“神经病啊。”  
随着对方的走开，聚集起来的人群得到疏散，重新开始流动起来，但好像还是有人躲得远远地，偷偷观察着西野。这一切都源于西野对自己职业的突然自曝，法医和医生的社会地位，似乎还是有着微妙的不同。  
西野不在意，去给真纪结账。真纪鼓着脸，嘟囔着那你要多给我买一个其他的。女孩子撒娇的可爱程度甚至让冷脸警察都心化了，心说这么可爱，当然要多给她买一个。  
西野摇头，说不行。  
为什么不行？！警察将笔记本塞回口袋，睁大眼睛看着西野。  
“牙齿会坏掉。”西野语气平常，摸了摸真纪头顶的一小片头发。

西野将小票塞进钱包，感到衣摆又被用力拽了两下，她低头看真纪，真纪伸手指着那个冷脸警察。  
冷脸警察是冷脸时候很漂亮的那类人，不冷脸的时候更漂亮。西野想，那套制服像是从她身上生长出来的一样，或许无论她穿什么，衣服都会像是从她身上长出来的，和她相得益彰。  
“我刚刚对你说了不好的话…对不起。”警察对西野鞠躬。  
西野摇摇头，表示没什么。随即她意识到对方看不到自己在摇头，于是低声说不，没什么。  
如果对话到此结束，西野今天或许会省下一包烟的钱，但是警察蹲下身，非常认真地对真纪说：“你的妈妈很伟大。”  
“我不是她妈妈。”  
“她不是我妈妈。”  
西野和真纪同时反驳。

这尴尬的误会让警察的耳朵根红了，最终为了安慰她，西野花钱买了棒冰，掰开分给真纪和警察。  
之后她犹豫了一下，拿出身份证，对店员说需要一包烟。  
要哪个？店员指指身后一整个货架的烟。西野怕真纪走丢，扭头去追踪，看到警察一手扶在膝盖上，笑着拿半截棒冰和真纪干杯。  
西野转过脸来看货架，原本是想要一包七星的，鬼使神差却指了指万宝路，她今天总是会有慢一拍的莫名举动。

回程等红灯的时候西野问真纪，和那个警察都聊了什么。  
真纪说聊了爸爸妈妈，我告诉她爸爸妈妈都死掉了，那个姐姐就说之后再有机会，就陪我玩。  
西野脸色没变，绿灯亮了，她和真纪讲话，嗓子突然喑哑。  
是吗，有人一起玩挺好的。

西野的爸爸晚上过来接真纪走，西野将一老一少送到玄关。门在她面前关上了，感应灯还没熄，西野看见钥匙盘里自己买回来的那包万宝路躺在父亲的钱包旁边，她伸手撕开包装，叼一支在嘴里，才想起来没有打火机。  
门又被打开，父亲忘记拿钱包，又折返回来，他有点惊讶地看着西野，说，怎么又突然开始抽烟了？  
西野被抓了个现行，有点无措，愣了一秒才慢慢地说，没有抽。她耸耸肩，没有打火机。  
父亲也站了一会儿，掏出打火机，给西野把烟点上了。  
西野抽了一口，觉得这包之前没有抽过的烟有点呛，确实不该尝试新的东西。  
父亲小心地打开话题：“听真纪说今天遇到人问起你哥哥…”  
“爸爸，”西野叹气似的，将烟气呼出来，声音很低：“我今天有点累了。”

西野一家学医，唯独到她这里异军突起，去做了法医。她原本开玩笑，说大家都尽力救人，只有她从死人身上扒线索，去拯救活着的人。  
哥哥和嫂子到现在出事刚好一年。两人开车去露营，最后也是在车里被发现。血都被放干净了，刀口平整，表情平和，身上无搏斗痕迹，钱包好好地在口袋里放着，凶手不是为了钱。  
西野亲手解剖了他们两个，凶手很狡诈，她连一块皮肤纤维都没找到。解剖完成的后半夜她去喝咖啡，月光洒在桌面上。月光抽走了她的力气，她滑坐在地上，觉得地上起了露水，一点一点浸透她。  
事情发生之后很长一段时间西野一蹶不振，变成一个酒鬼，变成一杆烟枪，像是要拼命把自己放逐到生命之外。她分了手，母亲担心她独自死去没人发现，向她讨了一把钥匙。西野二十五岁，又过上了每天早晨被母亲制作的早餐香味叫醒的日子，她咬着牙在被子里流泪，想起上学时候哥哥每天从她盘子里偷走一片吐司，顺手将水煮蛋丢给她。

第二天是休息日，不用上班，也不用替忙于工作的父亲去学校接真纪。西野醒来很早，她洗漱浇花，将吐司放进吐司机，牛奶放进微波炉，然后推开窗户呼吸新鲜空气。等下她要去实验室拿一些小白鼠回来，作为太郎接下来一个礼拜的食物储备。  
太郎是西野养的球蟒。  
哥哥出事之后半年，她开始维持现在的状态。不烟不酒，按时上班，准点睡觉，膳食平衡，喂养宠物平和心绪，并且定期打扫卫生。失去希望到一定地步，又还没有死去，西野反倒把心态放平了。  
像是被揭掉了一层皮，最轻柔的触碰都能让她痛得找不到边。所以她要这样痛苦地活下去，负隅顽抗，以便让最终会到来的自戕显得无愧于心。  
又或者是在她杀死自己之前，凶手又一次现身。  
身为法医的直觉告诉她，嗜血的人不会停止杀戮。

西野睡觉的时候习惯给手机开飞行模式，为此被院长训斥过许多次，作为一个法医，她需要时刻面对突发案件，拥有规则的睡眠显然是不现实的。但是失去至亲的西野精神状况特殊，院长拿她没有办法。西野是整个UDI最优秀的法医，像是剑士总是使用最名贵的剑，院长也总是派西野去接最难办的案子。西野够优秀，也够变态，院长看着她入院五年，见过尸体腐化的所有形态，竟然连一次干呕都没有过。  
西野有天早晨睁眼之后解除飞行模式，手机留言箱里涌进一大波留言，还有一堆未接来电，甚至连line都有许多条未读信息。西野睡眼惺忪地将牙刷塞进嘴里，点开line。  
最新一条是院长发给她的，只有一张图，死者喉部刀口平整，脸上没有血色。  
西野觉得全身的血都涌到心脏来，承受不住太多血液的心脏开始疯狂地撞击她的胸口。

西野想不到她会再遇到那位冷脸警察，而且是在这样的情况下。  
院长没注意西野为时一秒的愣神，向她介绍，白石麻衣，巡逻的时候在河边发现那具尸体。  
西野现在知道白石的名字了，或许是受到了惊吓，白石原本白皙的面色更加苍白，西野看到她的右手在无意识地发着抖。  
院长向白石介绍西野，交待了关于这件案子之后都由西野负责和警方对接之后，抓起车钥匙推开门走了出去，算是已经完成今天上班的任务。他和西野不同，相比死人，他还是更喜欢活人一些。

西野没和白石说太多话，被吓坏了的白石像是那包买错了的烟，让她失去兴趣。更何况这个重逢场景也算不上好，心脏还在用力敲她的胸腔呢，西野迫不及待，想要研究最新的尸体。  
那位老朋友冷静地维持了一切的手法，西野想他作案时或许戴了橡胶手套，因为这次她仍旧没有找到任何不属于尸体的东西。西野解剖了这次的尸体，是一位年轻女性。没有精液，没有窒息，肋骨整整齐齐，没有断裂，没有任何淤血，没有挣扎的痕迹，神情甚至算是平和。  
和哥哥嫂子被杀时候季节不同，发现地点都是人烟稀少的地方。但一个在露营的林区，一个在河边，不具有规律性。  
依旧是一无所获的一次解剖，西野摘下手套，揉了揉眉心。  
解剖花去她大半天时间，西野去院长办公室搜刮鲜奶时遇到白石。白石看起来似乎恢复了一点，和另外一名警察在低声地讨论些什么。直到西野关上院长的冰箱发出响声，白石才发觉她的存在，迅速站起身来。  
“没有线索。”西野扭开瓶盖，向白石宣布解剖结论：“详细报告我明天会提交，但是没有任何有效线索。”  
或许是第一次将西野同“解剖”二字真实联系起来，白石脸色又有些发白，她问西野，听说凶手是连环杀人犯，之前也有在本市犯过案，是真的吗？  
西野将200毫升的牛奶一口气喝完了，拿手背抹抹嘴角，说，是真的。  
白石明显被这个事实压垮了，她随着西野继续响起来的声音剧烈颤抖了一下。  
被杀的人就是我的亲人，西野慢慢说着，也是真纪的爸爸和妈妈。

凶手上次犯案之后沉寂了一年才开始犯案，激起了西野久违的积极性。她睡前将飞行模式解除，开始频繁地做场景模拟，并且跑现场，试图从抛尸地点找到一些线索。  
像是隔空同那位老朋友赌气。西野细致到连死者鞋底的泥土都分析过一遍，诡异的是连泥土的分布都很均匀，有公园的，有河边的，连本市最西边树林的黑色泥土也有一些，西野无法将范围缩小。

西野有点烦躁，这是白石这几天以来的观察结论。西野是个很静的人，这种人的烦躁需要特别用心才能看出来。白石虽然活到这个岁数，说实话其实作为警花级别的人物，只是被人追求过，并没有爱上过谁。因此她并不明白自己为什么愿意花这么多时间去观察西野的情绪，只当自己对这份工作特别上心，毕竟这是她入职以来第一次遇到命案，并且案情悬而未决。她有时将罐装咖啡递给西野，会盯着西野右手食指发愣，西野的手是她见过最像法医的手，皮肤仿佛是贴着骨节在长，食指第二节有微妙的凹陷，白石想那里或许生有粗茧。  
案情扑朔迷离，到后来所有的线索都消失。白石走火入魔，又有点迷迷糊糊，甚至有时候她深夜办公，会突然不敢抬起头来，害怕一抬眼凶手就站在电脑后面，用手术刀切开自己的咽喉。西野提交的报告说凶手对人体结构和解剖流程非常熟悉，使用的凶器是手术刀来着。  
另外有件事情，据白石观察，西野烦躁了将近一个月之后，情绪逐渐趋向平稳。

G市又开始有人死去，在新案子发生一个月之后，有人死去，再然后隔了一个礼拜，又隔了一个礼拜。其中有两次，尸体都是白石发现的，其实另外一次严格来说也应当由白石发现，只是那个时候白石被西野的父亲拜托了去接真纪放学，临时和同事调换了巡逻时间，才得以幸免。  
西野感到亢奋，有种奇妙的感觉告诉她，这位老朋友也进入了亢奋期。  
在她逐渐沉浸于解剖和寻找线索时，G市因为这位连环杀手陷入了恐慌，警视厅加强了巡逻，增加监控数量，并且公布了宵禁条例。  
西野忙于解剖，常常忘记投喂太郎，真纪勇敢地负担起这个责任。她是家里唯一不戴有色眼镜去看太郎的人，西野家其他的人都对这冷血动物有奇妙的抵触。西野有时想这或许是因为家人都是医生，救死扶伤，只对热血感到亲切的缘故。  
她这天看到白石脸色苍白，还以为又有命案发生，真纪及时从白石身后探出头，解释说白石刚刚陪自己去投喂太郎，显得很害怕的样子，连看都不敢看。  
西野边听真纪绘声绘色描述边幻想白石的表现，被设想出的情景逗笑，连距离感都忘掉，一手还插在白大褂衣袋里，另只手却伸出去按在白石肩头，弯了眼睛安慰白石，揶揄道你胆子好小。  
但当白石一脸可怜地转过眼神来看她的时候，西野又笑不出来了。面前的人脸色非常差，或许是被这件案子折磨的。白石胆子这么小，连家养球蟒都怕，更别提连着发现凶杀案尸首了。  
西野微微有些后悔自己不合时宜的玩笑，将手从白石肩头滑下来，握住白石垂在身侧的手。气温转凉，白石带着真纪从外面回来，手指是冷的，西野垂眼看着白石，低声说不要怕，我在。

G市加强巡逻和监控，宵禁也严格执行。一个月过去，凶手销声匿迹，绷紧了神经的人们开始松口气的时候，白石又发现了一具尸体。  
西野亢奋到了极点，院长认为她的工作强度已经超出了人能够承受的极限，强迫她回去休息，她猛灌咖啡，半夜打开电脑对比几具尸体的相似之处。  
G市已经有人开始疯了，陷入白日谵妄，总觉得有人在身后追着自己。  
白石的精神更差劲，她觉得像是有什么命定的东西在跟着自己，毕竟若无意外，所有的尸体第一发现人都会是她，这让她难以理解。  
情报管理科的人似乎也发现了这一点，领导三番五次约谈白石，耐心询问她是否对凶手有概念，想要她提交一份名单，甚至试图劝说她接受催眠，以便挖掘深层记忆。  
白石活过了二十七年，精神从来没有像这几个月一般紧绷。家里原本只是催她快些恋爱结婚，现下又多出一条，劝她快些离职，因为一个总是成为凶杀案第一发现者的女孩子是很难被人接受的。  
白石时刻被看不见的凶手折磨着，又要被家人折磨，每天上班下班之前都要在便利店多待一会儿，只想把自己藏起来，不想见家人，也不想见同事和领导。她有时候本能地逃到西野那里去，西野也很忙，常常在解剖室，白石不敢跟过去，只能坐在西野办公室发呆。西野忙的时候脸上没有任何神情，走路飞快，带起细微的冷风让白石缩起了脖颈。她在办公室坐了半天，UDI的好些年轻小姑娘和小伙子偷偷跑进来，将手上的信封郑重摆在西野桌上，白石无意窥探，但看到信封上心形贴纸心下却已然明了。有点嫌弃，忍不住啧舌，不明白冷冰冰的西野到底哪里吸引人。又想起第一次见面时她问西野姓名，结果被反问，现在想来是西野少见的主动，是要放在具体的场景里，理解一点西野平日是怎样的人才能完成的心跳加速。简直像是幻觉，白石想西野之前说的那句不要怕或许也是幻觉。但就是那一点点幻觉，是现下让她唯一觉得有温度的东西。白石咬住下唇，终于悲哀地发现除了这里，自己无处可去。  
西野这天模拟血液喷溅轨迹，在一堆红线中忙完抬手看腕表，才发现已经晚上八点，眼睛睁得酸疼，用力眨了眨，将日抛摘了架上框架眼镜。胃口姗姗来迟，特别想吃速食，垃圾食品之类的。  
拎着麦当劳纸袋回到办公室才看见白石在，人陷在沙发里，背对着办公室的门口，向一旁歪着。西野放轻脚步，走过去才发现人原来是睡着了。西野手上拿着东西不方便，用手背去蹭白石搭在扶手上的手，触手一片冰冷，西野怕人着凉，将身上大衣脱下来盖在白石身上。刚刚出去买吃的把白大褂换了，现下又脱了大衣，西野身上只剩下一件毛衣。轻轻走到桌边，拉开抽屉将桌上几个信封一把扫进去，再抬头的时候恰好对上白石的眼神，到底功亏一篑，不知道什么时候把人给吵醒了。  
“情书都不看一眼的吗？”白石应该是从西野拉开抽屉的时候就醒了。  
西野耸耸肩。  
不知道为什么，见了白石就觉得心沉下去一点点，生生地坠着。心情莫名，自嘲地想别去尝试新的烟，以免呛到，又觉得到底是不妥，凭什么有这么自恋的想法？心思转了两下之后变得懊恼起来，想要对面前的人说些什么，又不知道从哪说起。原先雀跃的、吃垃圾食品的心已经没了，到底还是更爱吃甜食，西野打开麦旋风，犹豫了一下，还是问白石，要吃吗？  
白石摇摇头，把指腹收到手心里，用掌心的温度去暖冻僵了的手指。嗅觉也后知后觉醒过来，一丝淡淡的苦橙花味道，夹杂着极干净的皂香。愣了愣才反应过来是身上西野大衣的味道，香水大概是喷在后领处，这香味很得白石好感，想要凑近了再闻闻，又觉得毕竟是不熟，不好有那样的举动。  
白石站起身，将西野的大衣收在手上，折了一折，原本是打算挂在衣帽架上的，却在看到衣帽架旁边的花盆之后惊叫了一声，趔趄了两步。西野听到她叫的时候已经猛地站起身来，上前几步，问怎么了，声音仍然是低的，一贯的波澜不惊，白石却从中听出了西野想要表达却已经忘记表达方式的关切。  
小法医的心到底经历过什么呢？  
连关切都表达不出来，到底是怎样的淡漠呢？  
这样的念头没出来多久，到底是害怕，西野的手伸过来的时候下意识地握住，像是本能一样地，下一秒就缩在年下的身侧。西野愣了一下，握住白石的手紧了紧，往里收了收。  
因为忙于工作而被她遗忘的花盆里伶仃地竖着已经完全干涸的植物，灰败的叶片中还能窥见一丝绿意，然而从叶片的形态来看却是已经完全干了，像是完全失去了血液，成为了漂亮的标本。西野只看一眼便知道白石联想到什么了，转过脸来是想要安慰白石的，结果被吓到的人贴得紧，西野转过脸来，肩膀轻轻撞上白石的肩膀，手下意识抬起来，已经将人抱了个满怀。  
是这么多天来白石收到的第一个拥抱，来自不问缘由，安静站在原地接纳她的西野。白石抽噎了一下，鼻尖朝西野肩窝里蹭了蹭。  
深呼吸，苦橙花的气息更深了，掺杂着西野身上的味道，透过毛衣渗出来体温，暖烘烘地烤着白石的脸颊，不知道什么时候把眼泪烤干了。  
觉察不到举动的不得体之处，反倒像是理所应当一样，白石终于抬眼看西野。近处看，才觉得框架眼镜碍事，西野身上的毛衣毛茸茸，白石伸手摘下西野的眼镜——漂亮眼睛，小法医眼神也毛茸茸。

窗子大开着，这会儿过了夜半，拜连环杀手所赐，街道静寂无声，只远处的高架桥上隐约有汽车驶过的声音，带点急促和孤寂。白石被压在沙发上，西野顺手捡起刚刚被白石丢在地上的大衣，盖在自己身上便是将两人都盖住了。  
制服的布料一点都不温情，冬天里冷冰冰的，西野很有耐心地伸手去解白石那些金色的纽扣。没能全部解开，白石低头含住了她的手指，温润舌尖抵着食指指节上的一小点凹陷，果真是生着粗茧的，不知是来自笔杆还是手术刀。西野心里一动，指尖在白石嘴里搅弄了一下。白石含着她的手指，红色的嘴唇沾了点点晶亮，眼睛瞬也不瞬地盯着她看，脸明明看上去很正直，偏偏又显得妩媚。似乎是被西野看得不好意思，白石将西野的手指吐出来，别过脸去，给了西野机会，凑上来吻她的脖颈，手顺着白石的衣领往下钻，轻轻揉着白石的胸，白石双眉绞在一起，牙齿咬住下唇。西野的指尖从一侧钻进内衣，逗弄着逐渐发硬的乳尖时白石终于忍不住，重重吸了一口气。  
小法医漂亮的眼睛看着她，满溢出来的诚恳，白石恨恨地想可能她就算是看尸体也会这样地深情。忙着的西野哪知道白石的心理活动，只顾着握住白石一条腿往后，牵引她环住自己的腰。腿心一阵湿热，白石有点耻，白皙的脸浮上一层潮红。西野手已经拉开了制服裙一侧的拉链，从后腰探进去，握住了她形状姣好的臀，往前一送，腿心堪堪撞上西野的腰，白石一哆嗦，到底觉得受不了，太羞耻了，忍不住挣扎起来。结果西野的手指像是惩罚一样地来到腿心，按下去之后力气就泄了，没法再挣扎。  
沙发上空间有限，刚刚一折腾，盖在两人身上的大衣已经滑落地上，白石却不再觉得冷。西野头顶的头发起了静电，翘起来几根，痒痒地挠着她的下颌，乳尖被用力捏了一下，又轻轻揉搓着，白石本能地挺胸，想寻求更多。小法医体贴极了，埋头含住，细致地舔舐，连乳尖上所有的缝隙都细致舔过，一一舔开，是从没有过的感觉。白石受不了，喘着气伸手去推西野肩头，西野打个巴掌给颗甜枣，吻绵了下来，轻轻啃她的下颌。白石虚着眼神调整呼吸，原本推西野的手不知何时揽上西野的后颈，呼吸还没稳下来，西野就进来了。  
白石的喘息带着哭腔，忍不住用力按西野的后颈，腿下意识地夹紧，却被西野的腰隔开。西野吻着她的脖颈，将手指抽出来又整根没入。白石小腹打着颤，随着西野的动作颤抖，叫了几声之后抬手咬住了自己手背，死死忍住，只留给西野一个凌乱又隐忍的神情，像是能够承受西野给她的所有。她不知道这样只会让西野更想要她，西野一面好奇她为何对自己如此隐忍，一面想要探到这隐忍的底线，她用力揉捏着白石的胸，抽插的动作越来越快，水声带得白石呼吸越来越急促。  
白石在她的手上颤抖着，高潮的时候睁开眼睛，又像在看她，又不像在看她。西野将手抽出来，顺手涂抹在白石小腹上，伸手握住白石咬着的手，垂头用舌尖去勾白石的舌尖，引诱她同自己接吻。

这天难得出了太阳，白石去到UDI的时候同出来的人打了照面，认出来是本市帮派的一把手，好像是姓斋藤。年纪轻轻的，黑色的长发柔顺垂下来，戴着兜帽，眼神从刘海下面刺出来，在白石脸上停了一下，像是一个年轻的修罗。  
才意识到UDI是中立的机构，不只接警方的案子，也会接第三方或者帮派的案子。  
白石走进西野的办公室，西野转过脸来，眼神亮晶晶，像是有藏不住的好事情，问你猜我刚刚拿到了什么？  
能让你这么开心的，还能有什么。白石知道了，仍旧笑着装不知道，问，是有什么证据了吗？  
西野笑着，将手里的照片拿给白石看：“昨天帮派那边拜托我一个案子，刚好是七号案的家属。”  
案子已经被定性为连环杀人案，连同一年前西野的哥哥和嫂子，每一件都被编号，七号案是最近的，白石在一个公用电话亭里发现了他。血液被抽干，切口平整。  
照片右下角的日期显示，这是七号遇害前一个礼拜拍摄的。七号的弟弟是胶片机爱好者，西野跟白石这么解释着。白石凝视活在照片里的七号先生，他靠书桌站着，双手撑在桌沿，对着镜头微笑。  
那张书桌白石在取证照片里见过，但是一直没有注意，职业病让她下意识地扫视凌乱的桌面，桌上有一枚六芒星饰品，像是所有热爱装神弄鬼的小学生会喜欢的那种。  
但她分明记得取证照片里没有这个东西。  
西野兴冲冲地跟她说着，她也发现了这个不同，于是重新排查了所有死者，除了自己的哥哥和嫂子，她在所有人的家里都发现了六芒星的痕迹，而他们死去后，这些东西消失无踪。  
这对凶手性格侧写是很重要的一点。西野快活地吹了个口哨，告诉白石，连环杀手是喜欢给自己留纪念的，即使是冒着被发现的危险。就像有些禽类喜欢收集亮闪闪的东西，连环杀手在某种意义上来说不像人类，更像是动物。

交往一个月之后白石去到西野家，之前也来过，但只是受托同真纪一起投喂太郎。这次再来，意味明显不同，白石看着西野戴着手套将白鼠投进笼子，然后耐心地看着球蟒将整只鼠吞下去，末了露出和缓微笑。这是她最不能够接受的过程，想毕竟白鼠也是生命。  
西野在意生命，也不在意生命。白石想，准确地说，西野在意她觉得重要的生命，而看轻那之外的一切生命。比如白鼠，又比如衣帽架后的盆栽。  
或许这是小法医葆有的一种心理平衡，毕竟特殊职业。白石这么想。  
暖气开得很充足，白石脱掉外套，内搭一件暗色麻料裙装，是宽松的款，又极有垂坠感，将身后的曲线都掩住了，腰身窄窄一收，反而将前胸的轮廓突出。  
西野住小一户建，母亲在这边给她做早餐的时候曾经撒了些花种在院落，又施了肥，结果只冒了一些芽，就被野草抢了生存空间。现下白石站在阳台上看过去，院子里郁郁葱葱的，都是野草。西野也不管管。念头至此，忍不住失笑，警惕性一时降低，已经被小法医从背后环住，白石也不回头，抬手握住西野圈在腰间的手，继续看风在野草从里撒欢。  
西野才没心思看野草，她侧过脸去看白石。不穿制服也不冷脸的白石，头发随意挽了个结，脖颈修长，带点温婉的气质，像是谁家新婚的少妇。西野倒吸一口气，被自己的想法吓到，把怀抱紧了紧，宽松麻布料遮掩过去的臀部曲线就这么贴紧了自己。一时之间收束不了心思。  
想欺负新婚少妇。  
西野下颌蹭蹭白石肩窝，微微抬起来去啮白石的小巧耳垂，白石偏过脸来接住她的亲吻。西野稍稍用力，将白石压在栏杆上，裙子有点太长了，西野撩了两下撩不起来，失去了耐心，隔着麻布衣料用两指揉弄白石的腿心。  
白石手死死扣住西野缠在腰间的手，呼吸变得急促起来。西野拉开她背后拉链，在蝴蝶骨上留下吻痕，手指快速地隔着衣料逗弄白石烫得难受的腿心。白石克制不住地发抖，几乎站不稳。被西野扳着肩膀转过来的时候下意识伸手，扯住了西野的衣领才能让自己站稳。  
严谨地扣到最上面一颗纽扣的衣领，衣冠楚楚的。  
白石莫名有点羞恼，无奈身体整个软了，最后哼出来的鼻音也黏腻，没表达出她此刻万分之一的恼意。  
西野半搂半抱地把人带到卧室，到了床上一切好说，刚刚脱不掉的能够脱掉，刚刚忍住的能够放纵。  
被欺负得狠了，白石也会瞪她，只是眼角泛红，前胸印着大片吻痕，随着急促的呼吸起伏，到底没什么威慑力，只能起到让西野更加想欺负她的反作用。  
一切都结束之后西野侧躺在床上，面对着白石，大部分时候她会抱紧白石，往她怀里钻。白石汗津津的颈间粘上了苦橙花的味道，莫名让她安心，她把眼睛捂住了，将一号案短暂地忘记。

西野卧室有个旧款保险箱，上面堆满了废弃的文件，白石穿着西野脱下来的OS衬衣瞎晃悠，像在游历有历史的城堡。她伸手抽出一张，是关于杀人案的报导，被害者是一个流浪汉，日期已经过了追诉期，怪不得被随意丢在这边。  
西野将冲好的咖啡拿给白石，像是玩心突然起来，狡黠地伸手扣住白石手腕，你已经被逮捕。西野能够跟她开玩笑，这是关系更进一步的象征。白石被她逗笑，低头喝了口咖啡，苦得眉梢抖了一抖。  
西野看到她神情，有点过意不去，将骨瓷杯又抢回去，说习惯了不加糖，忘记问你了。  
西野最是嗜甜，白石敏锐捕捉到这不寻常，不动声色地顺着她说下去，习惯不加糖？  
小法医没有防备，坦然点头，她从来不加糖。  
哦？白石神色轻微波动，没来得及继续说下去，西野视线被保险柜吸引，稀松平常地顺手一指，这个也是她留下来的，我压根不知道密码。  
白石低头，心里滋味莫名。在一起直到分手都不知道密码，却也没被丢掉，到底是什么样的前任？  
“那就干脆丢掉。”伸手捏着西野耳垂，白石装出平静语气。  
西野张了张嘴，没有说话。白石已经看出她的犹豫，到底不舍得闹别扭，委曲求全地，扯了其他话题来解围。

再次遇到斋藤是在便利店，白石犹豫着不想去上班的时候看到眉骨上贴着创口贴的斋藤从警局走出来。她这种人进出警局已是常态，白石摆弄着面前的纸杯蛋糕，看着斋藤由远及近，推开门走了进来，掏出身份证买烟。  
原本是不会有交集的，如果白石及时走开的话。但是斋藤在她身旁的空位坐下，白石再站起来，已经晚了，被斋藤明确地叫住。  
斋藤拜托她毁掉一些证据。毁什么证据？西野好不容易有了一点进展，正在循着六芒星的线索前进，一个个排查邪教论坛，白石站起身又要走开。  
证据在西野的保险箱里。斋藤的声音很低，有着不容置疑的自信。  
白石跌坐回去，今天好像有雪，落地窗外的天色暗了下去，巡逻的同事在街道上踱步，看起来精神高度紧张。  
毕竟凶手还没落网。  
斋藤凝视着白石的脸，突然笑了起来，看来你们已经睡过了，不然你不会明白我在说什么。  
把话说清楚，为什么说证据在保险箱里？白石拿出警察面对犯人时的惯有语气，可惜听上去底气不太足。  
你是在下面的那一个，对不对。斋藤对她的问话置若罔闻，继续说下去，西野变了挺多。  
有些被白石一直压在心底的想法因为情绪波动重新翻搅起来，白石不知道自己应该先考虑哪件事，斋藤是西野的前任，还是证据在保险箱里的原因。她处在下决定之前无法抉择的那个最慌乱的阶段，下意识地问自己，即使是这样你还会喜欢她吗？  
斋藤贴心地继续讲下去，让白石有更多的时间去接受一些东西。  
西野确实是现在的这个西野，被抓的话也确实存在黑岛这一人格可以作为辩护手段，可是，斋藤富有技巧地停顿了一下，你忍心让她发现亲手杀死至亲的人竟然是自己吗？  
斋藤站起身准备走开的时候，白石虚弱地叫住了她。她问，密码是什么？  
斋藤睁大了眼睛，显得莫名其妙：“我怎么会知道？”  
白石警告斋藤，希望我们下次见面是在监狱。  
斋藤向店员要了一杯不加糖的咖啡，被白石逗笑了似的。  
引诱她犯罪这种事情，很难定罪吧？  
白石喉头一时哽住，压下某种情绪才继续问，为什么这样做？  
斋藤的眼睛难得地亮起来，黑色的瞳仁像玻璃：“为什么不引领能够超越普通的人走上那条路呢？”  
白石闭上了眼睛，她继续问斋藤，西野送给你的礼物里，有没有你特别喜欢的？  
斋藤转了转眼珠。有过七个礼物，礼物越来越好，但你知道的，第一个最粗糙，也最讨喜，是一个流浪汉。斋藤仰着脸，像是在看空中的什么东西，又像是在回想，那个或许是我最喜欢的。

白石不对劲。这是西野回家看到白石之后的第一个想法。白石准备烤蛋糕，冷着脸拿指尖去勾搅拌机里的奶油，尝试甜度是否合适。西野偷袭成功，轻轻吻了白石耳后，白石手上动作一顿，侧过脸来的时候又被从嘴唇上偷走一吻，又是那双该死的漂亮眼睛，看什么都深情。气消了一点点，迅即又想起斋藤，觉得更气了，白石手肘轻轻往后撞，把西野撞开。  
虽然不知道是因为什么，但是西野知道白石不开心了，于是乖乖站在原地，不动弹。白石在她颈间露出的皮肤上留吻痕的时候她不动弹，解她衬衣扣子的时候也不动弹，最后白石把手上的奶油涂在她心口，皮肤因为暴露起了细微的颗粒。白石伸手去解西野牛仔裤的扣子时西野终于迟疑地往后退了一步，抬眼看了看白石表情，又老老实实站住。倒是把白石逗笑了，她在餐桌旁的椅子上坐下，把西野揽在腿上吻，慢慢舔舐着被她涂在西野身上的奶油，手已经探进西野牛仔裤里，就着一点湿意往里面探。  
西野下意识咬住嘴唇看白石，眉心揪了起来，白石有点后悔，手上动作放缓了，低头去吻西野覆上来的掌心，掌心温暖干燥，让烦躁的白石宁静了一点，她探出舌尖，舔舐西野的手掌，舌尖触到西野食指粗茧，白石听见心里某个绳结松了。  
她怎么可能没有感觉到。  
西野提交的凶手侧写简直像是一封完美的自我介绍。  
对不甚在意的生命完全漠视的态度。  
连环杀手是喜欢给自己留纪念的，即使是冒着被发现的危险。  
就像有些禽类喜欢收集亮闪闪的东西，连环杀手在某种意义上来说不像人类，更像是动物。  
但如果遇到喜欢的人，即使是连环杀手，也会想要把心爱的东西送出去。  
三号案往后，每桩案件的第一发现者都应当是白石，  
所有的线索汇合成一条线，清晰地指向西野。  
你忍心让她发现亲手杀死至亲的人竟然是自己吗？  
即使是这样，你还会喜欢她吗？  
被西野抱上床的时候，白石咬住西野的肩膀，无声地哭起来。  
西野进入的时候白石伸出双手捧住她的脸，认真地问，密码是什么？  
西野疑惑地看她，但心思随即被她的身体吸引，应付似的说不知道，又弯着眼睛笑，认真说一遍，不知道。

下雪的时候，白石发现了第八具尸体。她平静地面对那不幸的人，甚至没有感到害怕，像是对于一个接一个同质礼物终于感到适应的收礼人，在等大部队过来的时候她观察了一下尸体的切口，比三号案的切口短了一半。她甚至伸手去按了一下这具尸体裸露在外的手臂，一点血色都没有，血被放得很干净，礼物确实越来越漂亮了。白石想，西野不久之后就会在这位八号小姐的家里找寻到六芒星的痕迹，然后继续艰难地顺着线索寻找她自己。  
如果真纪的爸爸妈妈不算在六芒星阵营里的话——白石猜黑岛那天或许是被斋藤引到失控的境地才会做出这样的事情，毕竟黑岛应该也不愿意伤害本为一体的西野。如果他们不算的话，除开这一具尸体，礼物还会有一个，才能最终凑够七个。  
那天晚上西野不出意外地加班，白石因为要帮她投喂太郎去到西野住处。她的大衣口袋里装着一张纸条，上面写着她从警方系统里搜索到的斋藤的生日。她站在那个旧保险箱前，对着纸条将斋藤的生日输入。  
密码错误，拒绝访问。  
白石松了口气，又感到疑惑，她试着输入西野的生日，仍旧错误。

雪连着下了一个礼拜，害怕杀手的G市市民不敢出门，街道上覆盖着新鲜的雪，没有被脚印污染，整个世界像是崭新的。最后一具尸体如期而至，在白石巡逻的时段。  
白石发现九号案尸体之后几天一直待在西野家里。这个时候她的家人已经不再逼迫她，七起凶杀案，六起她是第一发现者，还有一起她本该是第一发现者，她声名远扬，再也不需要担心被世俗打扰。警视厅这边似乎愤怒于案子进展的缓慢，白石听西野说厅长对UDI施压，场面不太好看。  
“有本事他自己去解剖去破案啊，”西野窝在暖桌下和白石分食甜点，抱怨像是在日常讲话，一点攻击性都没有：“对第三方机构施压算什么本事，只能证明他作为警视厅长的无能。”看了看白石，似乎为自己对警视厅的抱怨感到抱歉，眼睛又弯起来，心虚地笑：“但是麻衣样很厉害。”  
白石笑着刮西野的鼻尖，很好懂的小法医，心里想着什么都在脸上：“我才不厉害。”  
西野不乐意她这么说自己，微微鼓着脸颊嘟囔：“就是厉害。”  
白石被她的举动笑到，忍不住继续逗她：“多厉害？我看你是太喜欢我了才这么说。”  
西野回不上话，干脆耍赖地抱住白石，声音低低的，不能再熨帖：“就是喜欢你，百分之一百，百分之两百地喜欢你。”  
白石听到这话，心里震动，像是想到了什么，又像是什么都没想到，只留下某种奇怪的心情，一时之间竟然愣住。心思转了一下又落回实地，觉得西野和初见时候不一样，变得活泼多了。

夜半白石去洗手间，大雪反射月光，将屋顶照得透亮。白石睡眼惺忪，慵懒地瞥一眼院落，野草都被雪埋在下面。  
晚间和西野嬉笑时候奇怪的心情绕了无数个弯，终于迟来地抵达。白石想起哪里不对。  
就是喜欢你。  
百分之一百，百分之两百地喜欢你。  
百分之两百 地 喜欢你。  
百分之一百，是西野七濑。  
百分之两百，是西野七濑，还有黑岛沙和。  
暖气开得很足，白石站在保险箱前，却突然觉得周身发冷。

“姓名？”她打开笔记本，随手在右上角标出日期，笔尖随即停在纸面。  
“西野七濑。”西野看着她在本子上写：“你呢？”  
“什么？”她抬起眼睛。  
“你的姓名？”下午五点钟，夕光烧了起来，法医的脸一半在暗影里，一半被夕阳镀上暗金。  
后来西野和起了争执的家长解释自己的职业。  
因为我解剖过很多骨裂实例，也有一些实战经验，知道如果真的有，会是什么症状。  
也有一些实战经验。

白石确切地想起来，第一次见面的时候西野少见地反问她的名字，但是她并没有告诉西野。  
三号案发生之后她们才再次见面，西野那个时候经人介绍，才知道她究竟叫什么。  
所以一直要收集尸首当礼物送到她面前的人，算准了她的巡逻时间，抛尸在河边的人，不是西野。  
白石在保险箱上输入自己的生日。然后听到锁芯弹开的咔哒声。  
保险箱里堆满了杂物，几本旧书，还有上学时候用的那种交换日记。  
白石翻找的手停住了。  
柜子的角落有一枚六芒星项链，她继续往里翻找，出现了六芒星贴纸，六芒星耳钉…七号先生的六芒星饰品也在里面。  
大雪仍旧落下，掩埋所有，在其上创造一个崭新纯白的世界。白石转过脸去，看到站在身后的西野…小法医的脸被雪的反光映照，像雪一样纯白无瑕。  
白石在雪光里看到西野勾起嘴角笑起来，事实上她不确定那到底是不是西野。“西野”抬手，将右手食指放在她的唇上，做了一个噤声的手势。  
白石嗅到浓烈的苦橙香味，是西野手腕上的味道。


End file.
